The Wonder Pets Get a Clue Part 2
This is The Second Part of Treelo's Clues: The Wonder Pets Get a Clue Transcript *(Song Starts) *Pablo: We are Looking for Treelo's Clues. *Linny: We are Looking for Treelo's Clues..., Hey! *Tuck: Look at That! *Ming-Ming: I Think We Found One! *Linny: Is That a Clue? *Child: No! *Pablo: Nope! *Tyrone: Nope, It's Not a Clue. *Linny: No? *Tuck: But It's the Color Blue. *Ming-Ming: Why Isn't a Clue? *Child: It's Not a Pawprint, It's a Block! *Uniqua: Yeah, Exactly. *Tasha: See, Wonder Pets, A Clue is a Blue Pawprint, That's Not a Pawprint. *Austin: That's a Block. *Linny: Oh! *Tuck: A Blue Pawprint! *Ming-Ming: Right! *Pablo: Come On! *(Song Starts) *Tyrone: We are Looking for Treelo's Clues. *Tuck: We are Looking for Treelo's Clues. *Uniqua: We are Looking for Treelo's Clues. *Ming-Ming: I Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Child: A Clue! *Linny: You See Treelo? *Child: No, A Clue! *Pablo: Oh, You Want Me to Fix My Hat. *Tyrone: Right! *Pablo: This Happens Alot. *Child: No, It's a Clue, Over There! *All: (Gasping) *Linny: It's a Pawprint! *Tuck: And It's Blue! *Ming-Ming: So That Means It's a Clue, Right? *Pablo: Yeah! *Tasha: Now You Three are Getting It! *Tyrone: There's a Clue On this Paper! *Linny: So, Now What Do We Do? *Uniqua: Now, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Austin: Notebook, Right! *Pablo: Oh, and Now, We Need to Draw This Clue, Paper, In Our Notebook, Like This. *Tyrone: First, A Square for One Piece, Then Another Square Behind It, and Another, There, Paper! *Uniqua: So, We're Trying to Figure Out What Treelo Wants to Give to The Wonder Pets. *Tasha: And Our First Clue, Is Paper. *Pablo: So, What Could Treelo Want to Give To The Wonder Pets With Paper? *Linny: Paper! *Tuck: Maybe Treelo Wants to Give Us Paper! *Ming-Ming: Or a Paper Airplane. *Linny: Or a Paper Doll. *Pablo: Oh, Great Ideas, Wonder Pets! *Tyrone: Those are All Things That Treelo Can Give You Three With Paper! *Uniqua: But, I Think We Should Find Two More Clues, Get Some More Information, To Figure This Out. *Linny: Oh, Right! *Tuck: More Clues! *Ming-Ming: We'll Look This Way! *(Mail Call) *Pablo: Cool, We Can Look This Way! *Tyrone: But First, Let's Get the Mail. *Pablo: Here's the Mail, It Never Fails. *Tyrone and Austin: It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail. *Tasha and Uniqua: When It Comes We Wanna Wail... *All: MAIL!!! *Elmo: Hi, Backyardigans, How's The Wonder Pets First Day of Treelo's Clues? *Pablo: They are Doing Great! *Tyrone: They Found Their First Clue! *Elmo: Their First Clue?, Wahoo!, Here's Your Letter! *Uniqua: Thanks, Elmo. *Tasha: We Just Got a Letter! *(Song Starts) *Pablo: We Just Got a Letter! *Tyrone: We Just Got a Letter! *Uniqua: We Just Got a Letter! *Tasha: I Wonder Who It's From. *Austin: It's a Letter from Our Friends! *Zoe and Rosita: Hi, Backyardigans, Come On In! *Zoe: We're Playing Rosita's Clues, You Take These, and Hide Them, Are You Ready? *Rosita: Ready! *Zoe: A Clue, A Clue! *Rosita: You Found It! *Zoe: We Need Our Handy Dandy Notebook, Our First Clue is a Blanket. *(Walks in Room) *Zoe: It's a Clue, It's a Clue, Another Clue, A Pillow. *(Walks Down Stairs) *Zoe: It's a Third Clue, A Third Clue is a Teddy Bear, Let's Think, I Know, Naptime! *Zoe and Rosita: Bye, Backyardigans! *Pablo: Bye! *Linny: Okay Treelo! *Tuck: Here We Come! *Tyrone: Hi, Wonder Pets. *Ming-Ming: Hi, Backyardigans. *Uniqua: What are We Doing? *Linny: We're Trying to Find Treelo. *Tuck: He's Hiding. *(Treelo Squeaks) *Ming-Ming: What's That? *Tasha: It Sounds Like Treelo, Come On. *Linny: Tell Us If You See Treelo, Okay? *Child: There He Is! *Tuck: Where? *Ming-Ming: Woah! *Linny: He's In the Picture, With All the Shapes! *Ming-Ming: Hi, Treelo! *Austin: Yeah, Treelo Just Skidooed. *Pablo: Hey, Maybe He's Hiding in There, Come On! *Tyrone: Treelo Skidooed, We Can Too! *(The Backyardigans Skidooing) *Tuck: Wow! *Ming-Ming: This is Our First Skidoo. *Linny: You're Ready?, Treelo Skidooed, We Can Too! *(The Wonder Pets Skidooing) *All: Wow! *Linny: We are Inside The Picture! *Ming-Ming: Look at All These Shapes! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Parts Category:Transcripts